His Hunter, Her Monster
by RandomChick1234
Summary: After they defeated Gaia, Nico promised he would leave and never come back. To avoid being in the prophecy, Thalia became a Hunter. What happens when Thalia breaks the rules and Nico breaks his promise? THALICO. Might get M later on...?
1. The Beginning at the End

**A/N First story ever! I just read House of Hades and got an idea about Nico and his big secret. He won't be with Percy tho srry but he'll be with someone a lot of people have already shipped. *hint hint* the title.. ;D**

**So ya here's the story ooh and this is the REVISED edition! Hope you like it better than the last one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Nico POV**

After their big victory against Gaia, the Mother of Gods, everyone celebrated with a big feast on Mount Olympus sponsored by the gods. I on the other hand was not. Instead of canoodling with the _others_, I hung around the less occupied space. Me being _there_ would only bring up trouble. And trouble means attention, something i don't right now. So naturally, I hung around dark corners, stayed away, and only spoke when necessary. It was an easy way of life, ah life, ironic isn't it.

Some of the minor gods were sprawled around me, chatting, drinking, looking envious towards the major gods. I couldn't blame them. Their immortal lives must really suck. Not being known, forgotten, dead to all the others. In a way, these gods were sort of like me. And i sort of liked that. A black blurred streak caught my eye, barely visible.

hmmm... I wonder?

I followed the streak across the upstairs hallway and stopped at a balcony revealing a man masked in dark clothing and had a dark aura surrounding him, one such aura very similar to mine. A small smile crept up on my face as i walked towards the mysterious man.

"Father," i whisper. He was looking down resting his arms on the railing and smiled. I did the same and like he read my mind her said, "I know you liked Percy."

I stood frozen. No, this can't be true. 'Um...What, how" i asked my voice cracking. "Hmmm. Me and Ares are sort of like friends. Which means Ares' 'friends' are my 'friends'. In other words, Aphrodite told me," he smirked giving me a knowing smile and flashed off to his wife's side, Persephone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she gave a happy shriek turning around giving him a kiss, a kiss that held secrets; secrets only they knew about. It was obvious that they had the best marriage amongst the other gods, they still had that fire in their eyes after however long they've been married. I saw Persephone throwing drachmas at them as Hades started fiddling with her dress.

OK enough of this crap. On to more pressing matters. How did dad find out?! I know he said Persephone told him, but did she really? Was he okay with that? Was he not? Why am I getting crazy about what my dad thinks?! It's not like it's any of _his_ business. He couldn't tell me who I couldn't and could like! Only Aphrodite could, I should be mad at her, she's the one who chooses who you like.. sort of. I was considering having a talk with the goddess of love myself when I heard a familiar laugh among the crowd: Percy's.

I turned around immediately spotting my dad and his wife. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and Persephone was still swooning over them. I scanned the room and spotted a few familiar orange camp shirts. The Stoll brothers were jumping up and down waving their hands in the air, obviously hogging the attention. A few demi gods were watching their parents, shaking their heads and telling stories to their campers about how they were horrible parents and all that. Well news flash, it's happened to all of us.

I still couldn't find Percy anywhere, I couldn't find Annabeth either. 'Cuz everyone knows, where you find Annabeth, you find Percy. They were Percibeth, atleast, that's what the Aphrodite cabin called them. And they were inseparable; even the gods couldn't separate them, they'd always find a way back to each other. I finally found him leaning over Annabeth. They looked like some cliche high school couple flirting, the nerdy girl and the popular jock. I felt something pull at my gut: jealousy.

I wanted to rip Percy away from Annabeth and have my skeleton minions hold her until.. until... I don't really know. What would I do afterwards? Kiss Percy in front of her? That would be _quite_ a scene. Okay, so plans off. I guess I'll have to find another way to torture Annabeth. But right now, I had to get out of here. I don't like spending too much time with people, they start talking about me behind my back.

I started backing away from the balcony and got myself ready to shadow travel to the elevators, when a warm hand touched my shoulder.

"Where do you think your going?" someone teased. It was Hazel, my half sis-. She was the daughter of Hades, who was my father too. After all this time, I still couldn't say the 'S' word.

"I just want to get out of here.." I didn't look her in the eyes. Because if I did, she'd see right past me. I was planning to go somewhere, anywhere, for a very long time. I may not come back, but then again, there was no where and no one to come back to. Not even Hazel had the same 'family' feel to her, no one did, not even dad, not camp, and Persephone was no where close to being 'family'

"OK. But don't be gone for too long. How long will you be away?" She was fiddling with her curly hair, something she does when she's nervous or worried.

"Calm down. Only for a few weeks or something." I tried to lighten up the mood, but I could still see the hurt in her eyes. She gave me a weak smile, nodded and went back to the party. I let out a deep sigh and went back to the task at hand: getting out of here.

I shadow traveled to the entrance of Olympus and turned around giving Olympus a last look. Hopefully, I wouldn't ever need to see Olympus again...

* * *

**Thalia POV (three weeks later**

Apollo's rays woke me up, as he did every day. I spotted a note on the wall of my tent. It read-

"We went to kill another monster!- Love, Artemis".

Crap! I overslept again; the Hunters always leave me behind because i can never wake up. I know I've been a Hunter for a few months, but being immortal really messes with your eternal clock. I strapped my bow, put on my special 'bracelet' and put my 'mace can' in my back pocket. Dressed in my usual black clothes, i set off in the woods looking for the other girls once again.

While walking i began to think. The other Hunters only respect me because of my title, not me. Sometimes i think Artemis would rather have Mary Hemming, her second oldest hunter, be her second hand. I don't blame her though, even though I'm the most loyal one, I still seem, i don't know, out of it. I only joined the Hunters so I didn't have to be in the prophecy, jerk move i know. But i was stuck as a tree for like 7 years! I needed a break.

Maybe I joined the Hunters too early. I didn't really think about it too much. It was pretty much a last minute decision. Hearing about what happened 3 weeks kind of made me jealous. I was stuck in the middle of, um, I dont even know! While the others were having exiting quests while the only thing I do is hunt and eat and sleep, repeat. I know i should be happy, being out of danger and all, but still... Doing this for the remainder of my immortal life could get boring.

I knew i should have paid more attention when my head hit something hard. I banged into a tree! If the Hunters saw me right now, i would _literally _die of embarrassment. See what i mean when i say 'out of it'? I was mentally laughing at myself when i heard a few leaves crinkle. It couldn't have been me because i was standing in one spot. And it couldn't have been the Hunters 'cuz you wouldn't hear them, like at all, we're just _that_ good. Could it be the monster they were chasing? No, I would sense it; it's a demigod thing.

I rushed to the nearest tree and pulled my bow back with my special silver arrows only used by Artemis and her Hunters. I felt something bump against the same tree i was leaning on. And then i heard breathing. Human?

I set my bow down; only half way though, you could never be _too_ careful. I peaked my head out and pulled it back in. It was a human, more importantly a human _boy. _Ok, no biggy. See, unlike the other Hunters, i held no grudge against boys, except Luke of course, but other than him, I was pretty chill around them. I peaked around once again and i saw him, had a black wallet in his back pocket, it shimmered a little bit and for a second it turned into a black sword. Wait a second! A black wallet? In his back pocket? I was looking at some guys butt! A good butt too! I mentally snickered thinking of all the other times I snuck a few glances at some of the boys we met. Those are just some of the secrets I've kept from Lady Artemis and the other Hunters.

I suddenly remembered what i was going to do. Without looking i raised my bow and went to the other side of the tree. He wasn't there! I huffed loudly and spun around, the tip of my nose meeting a long black sword.

* * *

**Nico POV**

After i left Olympus, i decided i would go where the shadows took me, to my luck, they took me into the forest. After a few days, I had a sturdy lean-to, a campfire, and some animal traps. It was that time of the day again when I would check my traps. I started walking down a narrow pathway i marked with stones to the nearby stream. that was my main shower source, my other one was the rain. Earlier, I took a bath, changed into the clothes that were always somehow there; every morning I'd find a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt neatly hung on my clothesline, every morning. I think some sort of god or goddess is looking out for me, keeping me alive until they need something from me. It wasn't uncommon in the olden times, but nowadays, gods don't really do that anymore, so I was pretty surprised the first day it happened.

I marked some of the trees with some black cloth to find my way to my traps. I strolled casually down my usual path as the new autumn leaves rained down. Autumn and Winter were my favorite seasons, that's when my dad, Hades, is the most happiest: with his wife. It still astonishes me how Persephone puts up with him. I mean he cheated on him- three times. Technically two but whatever. And i can't believe Demeter is OK with it. Over the years, Hades has grown on Demeter and now she's OK with Persephone and Hades being _married_. I hate that word, _married_. I also hate a lot of things, the smell of cigarettes, the sound someone makes when they run their fingers on a weird picture changing plastic thing, orange juice; I'm weird, deal with it.

*Crinkle Crinkle*

I heard a few leaves crinkle. I stood behind a tree getting out my Stygian sword. It could be a monster; I've battled quite a few just to get my dinner. I sniffed the air, monsters had this weird sort of scent, like rotting flesh mixed with garbage and a fake perfumey smell. No, I couldn't smell any garbage, in fact, I couldn't smell anything. Usually wild animals would carry around this wet animal scent, but whatever this was bathed, frequently.

Putting my sword back in its scabbard turning into a 'wallet' when it's in. I peaked over my shoulder seeing a girl. A hot girl. By the looks of it she's a little on the emo/goth side, though i can't really tell 'cuz i can only see her hai- Wait, did i just call a chick hot?!

She was looking at something around the tree, probably me and my amazing bod. She started snickering and I saw her head nod a bit. Liking what you see huh?

OK, enough of this. I took my sword out. I traveled around the tree and she started moving too. She raised up something silvery, a bow maybe and travled around the trees large trunk to find that, my my, I wasn't there! I saw her head bob up and down in defeat and she lowered her bow, obviously confused. My sword was met with the tip of her nose, wrinkling it a little. Before, I was really confused whether I liked girls or not, now, seeing her, i knew that was a thing of the past.

**A/N Thats the first chapter, thanks for reading! BTW I revised it a little.**

**Please please please**

**-Follow**

**-Fave**

**-Read (duh**

**-Review**

**-And enjoy!**


	2. If The Fates Align

**A/N Th ank u people who reviewed this! (even though it was only two but still) And all the people who follows (3) and even the ones who just read it (though I don't think you will ever read my story again) Without further adieu, hear it is. Also this is the REVISED edition! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me :(**

* * *

**Thalia POV**

The tip of his black sword was still on my nose. The boy standing infront of me looked like some teenage goddes. The autumn breeze swept his long raven hair over his eyes. I stood their, with my bow down unprotected, while some _boy_ had me cornered! Pathetic! Dispite the horrible situation I was in, I had to make the best of it. If I was going to die, gods forbid it, then I was going to die somewhat content. Content to know who my killer was, well, atleast what he looked like. Most victims don't get the pleasure of knowing what their killer looks like.

I looked down scanning him from the bottom up. He wore black skinny jeans, weird on a boy but he made it work, a black shirt with a grey skull design on it, an old aviators jacket that was turning grey from age, and some band bracelets, one of which was Greenday. He had a few spiky bracelets and a skull ring with redish-black crystal eyes. I didn't dare look at his face yet, you know saving the best for last. Well, i hope best for last, he could be ugly. He had jet black hair that was spiked up in all directions, almost like scene guy hair but not. And his face. Oh his face! He looked as if his face was sculpted by the gods, which is technically true. He had a black black black, and i mean black eyes that tore inside my soul. For a moment there, I thought i saw a skull when i was gazing -I mean glancing at them. His lips looked pinkish, but that was only from the cold. He was taller than me, but he didn't need to look down to look into my eyes. It seemed as if time stopped right then, but i knew I had to say something because his sword was starting to cut my nose skin.

I opened my mouth to say something but he started talking, "Who are you?" he asked. His voice. It was like rich dark chocolate, bitter but soothing at the same time! I felt my cheeks getting hotter as he kept looking at me. I quickly gained my composer and said, "The question is, who are you?" I said that in a really squeaky girl voice, probably just the cold...

"Me? I asked you first," he said crossing his arms like some kind of child.

"Well I asked you second," I counter mirroring what he was doing. "And first is the worst."

"Second is the first loser."

"But second is the best."

"So?"

So?!"

So?!" We were sounding like children now. He stuck his tongue at me and i did the same. We sounded like old friends, but I remembered why I was even here. He could be dangerous. Didn't matter if he _seemed_ harmless, he could still be a big threat. I learned that a long time ago...

The air suddenly grew tense. I turned the autumn sky turned a mucky blue and lighting flashed ahead. The wind was picking up, more of the guys hair was flying, and I was pretty sure my hair was going just as crazy has his. He looked up for a moment and readied himself. He kept looking into my eyes, staring at me. And I couldn't help but stare into his. Something about him was so familiar, and yet so different. Those eyes, I've seen them before...

The dude put on a smug face as the air picked up. Why is he smiling?! He raised his arms, and I thought he was going to attack, but he snapped his fingers and immediately, the ground started shaking. Who was this guy?! The ground started rumbling and I started losing my balance, him on the other hand, was having no trouble at all. Big dunes started coming out from the ground, moaning and shrieking came from the holes and skeleton hands erupted from the holes. The holes were surrounding me, and the hands were trying to grab on to my feet. I was thinking of getting out my spear, but that was used for long ranged attacks.

And then I had an idea, whoever controls the skeletons, can stop them. Which means in order for me to stop the skeletons, I have to kill the leader, or at least, stop the leader. I started summoning lighting towards the guy, now he looked worried. My lighting kept missing though, and I didn't know why. I've never missed before, but with this guy, I was always just a few inches away. Either something was preventing me from electrocuting him, or my conscience was telling me not to.

The skeletons were now grabbing on to my feet, but they weren't gripping tight like I thought they would, probably due to the fact that their leader was a little occupied dodging my lightning strikes. The dude looked kinda funny jumping up and down. Now it was my turn to smile. I giggled a little, something I haven't done in a long time and the guy looked at me. He stopped in his tracks and he just stood still. He knew I wouldn't hit him, and I think he knew _I_ knew that these skeleton arms wouldn't hurt me.

The lighting stopped, the wind disapeared, the skeletons got sucked up, and now, it was only him and I.

We had a silent mutual agreement: we weren't enemies, but we weren't friends either. I took a bold move stepping forward and after a hesitant step, he started walking forward too. I still had my bow up though, and he still had his black sword ready to swing. I looked straight at his eyes, and I felt like they were putting me into some trance.

This guy looked like he had some trust issues and he looked liked he'd been through a lot. I've met a lot of these people before. Thye laugh and joke, but they're really broken inside. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and if this guy had a soul, I was going to see it.

* * *

**Nico POV  
**

We were only a few feet away from each other. I was watching her as she moved towards me. She wore black converse, greyish-black jeans, a black tanktop, a leather studded jacket, and jet black hair that was close to the length of my hair. On he arms were band bracelets, I imediatly spotted her Greenday one and she had a bracelet with a little gold lightning bolt charm that seemed to glow in the light. The bracelet also had a white crescent moon on it. She had a silver-black leather glove on her bow hand. **[A/N what do you call the hand you use to pull the bow back. I used to take archery but I only had like 5 lessons] **She looked like some kind of punk rock emo chick, so pretty much the girl version of me.

Before anything happened, a group of girls wearing silver clothing appeared. They were carrying bows and one little girl had this sort of god like aura over her. The Hunters. These were untouchable girls who swore of men following Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and hunted monsters. They all had the same silver bracelet, with a small charm with a white crescent moon on it. I looked at the girl in front of me checking her arm. She was wearing the same one.

A wave of sadness swept over me, something i could't figure out why, I mean I didn't even know this chick's name. But she was pretty hot, and she had all black, AND she like Greenday! WHY?! WHY?! Aphrodite must REALLY REALLY hate me.

I tucked my 'wallet' in my back pocket after my sword changed, the other Hunters appearance shimmered and their clothing changed from silver camo to girl scout uniforms. Their bow and arrows turned into backpacks. The grey wolf that was with the god-ish like chick turned into a a small husky with a collar, carrying the same white crescent moon.

After an uncomfortable silence, the emo girl spoke, "I'm so sorry. I got lost... and... well. I was here first, he just happened to be here!" she spoke defensively to the god-like girl.

"It's OK Thalia," God-like girl said. "He was obviously trying to seduce you!" God-like girl's eyes grew cold and I had a feeling she was _much _older than she seemed. You could obviously tell she had some sort of grudge against dudes, or anything with man-parts. Wait, Artemis? _This _was Artemis?! She probably shape shifted.

"What? Me? NO way I'm... I... I.. I don't like girls" That part was technically true. I mean I don't like girls, i was only attracted to Hot Chick in front of me, who was in fact, as red as a tomato.

"And I was not trying to 'seduce' her, we just happened to meet up by coincidence."

God-like girl glared at me again. Another 'girl scout' told her something in a hushed whisper. I glanced at Hot Chick, yeah I gave her a name, and she was turning red again, but not my embarrassment, but from anger. She balled up her fists, and I could almost see the flames in her eyes. There was definitely some tension in this Girl Troupe.

God-like girl nodded and said, "Thalia," she said. I should probably stop calling her Hot Chick, and start caller her by her real name. Thalia, sounds familiar. Maybe I've met her somewhere... Oh My Gods! This was Thalia, Thalia Grace, Zeus' daughter, that emo chick I met almost 2 years ago! She hasn't changed one bit!

"we need to talk, NOW!" God-like girl had a lot of authority even though she looked a few years younger than the others. Thalia, as she was called, nodded and walked towards the other 'girl scouts'. I never noticed this until now but while all the other girl's clothes changes, with the help of the Mist, Thalia's didn't.

Thalia whispered something in god-like girls ear and the other chick was whispering into the other one. 'Someones picking favorites', i sang in my head. The situation I'm in was actually quite amusing if you think about it. I heard a few words from Hot Chick like coincidence and don't blame him or something. After a few more moments god-like girl nodded her head to the other chick and looked angry at Thalia.

"YOU!," God-like girl said. "Stay away from her. This is an ALL GIRLS girls scout group. NO BOYS ALLOWED!" The little girl screamed. She was still doing her 'Im a girl scout' charade, pathetic. I could tell she knew I wan't intimidated by her, I mean, it's kind of hard to be scared of a nine or ten year old girl, even if she was a goddess.

"Its obvious you _were _trying to seduce her." She said.

"What _Thalia_ said was right,"I crossed my arms and put on a smug grin, just to see what would happen. "And I wasn't! You are just wrong."_  
_

"STAY AWAY FROM US. OR YOU WILL FEEL THE HUNTER'S WRATH! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, MINE"

"Ooh I'm so scared!" I knew I shouldn't be acting like this, but I get pretty grumpy without my lunch. I rolled my eyes at the goddess and I heard a few of the girls scouts gasp and smirk. I looked back at Artemis and what I saw was something no mortal should see: Artemis was changing from a little girl, to her true form.

I was almost fried when she changed, luckily I turned at the last minute, otherwise, I'd be toast. When the heavenly light faded, all I saw a blanket of fabric. I looked up, and saw a 12 foot tall goddess.

This was Artemis, goddess of the hunt. And I, Nico de Angelo, was stupid enough to provoke her by back talking to her. A tip: never back talk little girls.

* * *

**Thalia POV**

I was mortified, here I was with a really cute guy and guess who ruins the moment? Artemis, that's who! Wait I should be happy for this. The other girls next to me were asking me all sorts of questions as Lady started warning him. I was only concentrating on Hot Guy's face, yeah I named him, as Lady showed her true form. Now that I think of it, he kind of looks familier. Was he a god? Hades perhaps? No, his eyes would have more death in them. Maybe he was a demi-god? Skull, black, black sword... Nico?!

Daaaaaaaaaayuuuuum man! He looked WAAAAY hotter than before. And then i remembered what he said, he's gay. A frown spread on my face as i replayed his words over and over in my head. Who did he like? Jason? Leo? Ew no. Percy? Probably, I mean in the beginning, he was asking Percy all these questions about being a demi-god and crap. Actually, now that I think of it, it was actually pretty obvious. The way he acts around Annabeth, Percy's long time girl friend, and the way he acts around Percy. It shouldn't have hurt me so much, I mean I haven't spoke to him in like 2 years.

Nico's smug grin quickly faded as Lady's true from showed. He regained his composure and smiled slyly, "Lady Artemis. A pleasure to see you again. I see you're still with your girl group. Ladies," he acknowledged us. I felt my face turn warm; all the others though just fumed.

Artemis turned around at my red face. "What game are you playing Death Spawn? Trying to get one of my girls. For what? What did _Hades_ want?" she asked accusingly.

"Im hurt. Is that _any_ way to treat your half-cousin? And what Thalia said was right. I've been in this wood for about 3 weeks now. I was just here minding my own business when I just happen to run into Thalia. You shouldn't blame people without knowing the whole a second, you didn't believe Thalia didn't you. Look now you've hurt the chick! Nice! You're pissing everyone off today aren't you!" l was't really hurt , but I acted likeI wasto defend Nico. He was right, you shouldn't blame someone before jumping to conclusions!

"Stay away mortal!" Pheobesays. My blood boils from her thrashing out on Nico, the cute little boy I met only 2 years ago. But he isn't little anymore, probably in more ways than one...

Ugg another pervy thought! Thank the gods the gods don't _choose_ to read out minds!

"And you! You're pissing Thalia off too! Just look at her! Her blood is practically boiling" He says sort of defending/embarising me.

"Why you-" Pheobe was cut off by Artemis' hand on her shoulder. Ha turn her into a deer Lady!

"No. Stop fighting. You are disrupting the animals." Artemis said. Indeed we were. The animal circle, thatstarted forming when shewas slowly dispersing. We got annoyed sounds from the animals as they left. When the animal circle was too small, Artemis' turned into a nine year old again. Goes to show the gods only preform when there's a worthy audience.

"We must leave. Nico de Angelo," his full name sent shivers down my spine, "will NOT be speaking to Thalia Grace OR the other Hunters ever again. Leave my presence." Artemis demanded.

Nico started leaving, he saluted us away with only his two fingers and went off. We started in the direction of the camp, some girls were still badgering me. I turned around and saw a glimpse of Nico turning around while walking. He smirked at me and took a left. Disappearing into the woods, he flashed me a last smile and then he was gone.

I touched my Hunter bracelet and for some weird reason I knew that Nico didn't like Percy anymore. I knew I would see Nico again, and for some weird reason I was really looking forward to out next 'accidental' encounter. We would find a way to each other. If the fates align...

* * *

**A/N there you have it. again thank you all for actually reading this and reviewing and following it. thanks again -RandomChick1234**


	3. Five Hour Energy Buzz

**A/N** **ahhhh i cant think! Iv had the worst case of writers block! In the middle of this, I might get my groove back, until then, just bear with me. Im trying to make my chapters atleast 4,000 words each so I might ramble.**

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting to do this lol. All rights go to Rick Riordan. AKA the BEST writer of all time!**

* * *

**Thalia POV**

It's been a week since I last saw Nico. In a way, seeing him was sort of like my reality check. This kind of reassured me that I wasn't a true true Hunter. I mean if I thought he was hot, which I didn't, then I didn't swear off boys completely. I was sort of fine with that. I probably won't be a Hunter forever. Maybe in a few years, I'll quite. I wonder what the new batch of demigods will look like...

*thwack thwack*

Silver streaks flying through the sky sent be back to reality. We were hunting for lunch, a big hairy pig/boar thing. Phoebe and her group was behind the animal where my group was in front of it, in case it runs too far away.

I was far away from my group when I slipped away deeper into the woods. The thing I was hunting wasn't really a pig, well to the others he was, but not me. I heard the other Hunters run passed me. Ha! I tricked the untrickable. But not for long, I know they'd get the pig thing eventually.

I followed a worn down trail lined with small black pebbles. It lead me to a campground with smallish lean-to, a fire, and a clothesline filled with black clothes. I circled around the lean-to and found a small little door. I imagined a ten year old Nico crawling out of it leaving on his own. I started giggling, louder than i should have and a heard someething move inside Nico's little shelter.

The little door swung open and a groggy Nico crawled out. He looked down, his long black hair obscuring his vision. He probably just woke up, us big three kids aren't morning people. He was on all fours and tried to get up but his arms gave out and he face planted the ground. I giggled again and i heard him tense up. He looked up and said,

"Oh it's just you," Just me?! What is _that_ supposed to mean?!

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Keep your head, Sparky," Kid's got a mouth huh. I crossed my arms in protest and he just smirked and got up.

I didn't realize I was staring at him this time. But it was really hard not to because apperently, he sleeps with only his black skull boxers.

"You like what you see, Sparky?" He teased me. I started blushing and seeing this he might have thought I was fuming.

"I was just kidding. I know about your stupid oath with that Lady of the hunt." I narrowed my eyes to mask how much I agreed with him. That oath was kind of stupid.

"How can someone hunt and sleep and swear off men forever? I mean, we're kind of irresistible." This Nico was really cocky!

"You say 'we' as if you are a man." I retort.

"I _AM_ a man!" Even though he was whining his voice was still pretty low.

"Not the way your whining!" That finally got him to shut up!

"Wait a second," spoke too soon, "Aren't you supposed to be with the Hunters? What would they say, that they haven't already, if they caught you with me again? Don't you remember last time?" I thought for a moment. That really through me off. Wait, why was I even here? Oh yeah that's why.

"Well they won't find me with you. Because... Because, I'm just that good," I am _so_ smooth.

"Ha well what are you doing here? You here for something, or...?" God he was _definitely_ a teenage boy.

"I have a question for you," I urged. I sat cross-legged next to him. Even though he was hunched over, you could still see the slight outline of his abs.

"What happened with you and Cupid? Jason was telling me what happened while he was with you and I still didn't get it," I said the last part really quiet because I was only looking for reassurance. Plus, he did say he was gay that last time.

"Oh that! That was probably just a phase. That was a thing of the past..." I saw the hurt in his face. Now I knew why he hides everything behind his stupid jokes. He reminds me a lot like Apollo, Apollo jokes and laughs all the time because he sees everything, all the horrible things in the world. Nico has been through a lot. Way more than a whatever-age-is year old teen should have to go through. Seeing his mother die, finding out his sister died, he was stuck in a cage in the underworld with nothing to eat, and everyone probably thought he was some kind of monster at camp. Plus, to top it all off, when he was growing up, being gay was pretty much social suicide.

I gave him a hug. I don't know if this was breaking my oath but at the moment, I honestly didn't care. And surprisingly, he hugged me back. At first i thought itwas goingto beawkward and all sincehe was kinda naked, but it wasn't. I smelled him. He didn't smell like the deathy smell I was expecting. Instead, he smelled like the forest, and nature, and strangely, he smelled like Christmas. I felt electricity in my veins. It felt like liquid energy was being pumped into my body, surging as we kept hugging.

I felt safer in Nico's arms than being in my own tent. In the campground, I feel like there's always something I can mess up, but with Nico, I feel as if he knows me. I mean I've lost people too, I've been imprisoned before. So I know what it feel like to be him.

I felt something warm tug at my stomach; it was probably from the lack of lunch...

Yeah that's it, lunch...

OMG lunch! The Hunters! They will definitely be looking for for me. I ended the hug pretty slowly. I swear I heard Nico sigh a little when I pulled away. Apollo was right above us, hopefully he doesn't tell Artemis, even worse Aphrodite! I think Apollo had this thing for me. Whenever he visits, he always flirts with me, but he only flirts with me because he can't, not because he chooses to. Not like Nico, I think he flirts with me, though it could easily just be him being himself...

"Uh, I have to go." I stood up and dusted myself off. Once we separated I felt no electricity, no surge of power, just me. I walked backward a few steps looking at him. He was on his stomach now, his legs crisscrossing like some kind of girl. His hands were underneath his chin and he waved good bye to me. I laughed while turning around and he spoke up before I started running,

"Sparky!" I kind of like the way he says my nick-name. "One question: Do I smell like death to you?" It took me a few moments before realizing he wasn't serious. I cracked a smile and said, "No. You kind of smell like Christmas. And nature"

He flashed me a goofy smile. "I'll see you again Sparky. You know I will!" Something told me I knew he was right. I smiled as i jogged back to the Hunters' campground.

* * *

I could still feel his arms around my waist. This wasn't a friend hug. Well, I hope it wasn't a friend hug to him. 'Cuz it definitely wasn't to me. When I got to the campground everyone was gathered around the dinner table. I pretended to have a limp and earlier I covered my arms with bud and dirt. Phoebe ran towards me and put my arm around her shoulder. She was only doing this because Artemis was watching. Phoebe was sort of like my frenamee.

"OMG what happened to you?!" she whispered in my ear.

"I was running and I tripped on a tree root." I lied.

"OMG you could have a broken ankle." she showed actual sympathy towards me, not something you'ed expect from someone like Phoebe.

All the other girls were chatting about me while Phoebe took me into her tent.

"Why are you beings so nice to me?" I asked her.

"Because you're letting me," Breakfast Club much?

"Have you ever seen the movie, _The Breakfast Club_?"_  
_

"Hmmm? What's a movie?" She asked me while wrapping my foot up.

"Nevermind. Hey Phoebe, how long have you been a Hunter?"

"Oh, I forget. Since the early 80s maybe. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. Don't you ever think of quitting the Hunters. You know, to find someone and live your life?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as she was considering the question. Her eyes were welling up but she forced her tears to stay put. Someone must have really hurt her. She looked about my age, but by looking into her eyes you could tell she was much older.

"No. No I haven't. And you shouldn't either!" She stormed out of my tent. I think I struck a cord there. Oopsies.

I didn't bother to eat lunch, I just stayed in my cabin until dinner. The others caught a bird thing they found in a trap. That was supposed to be Nico's dinner! They just took it like it was theirs for the taking, not even thinking twice about the person they'd be stealing from. The Hunters were greedy little girls. They hunted and took and gave nothing in return, other than killing some monsters every now and then, but that was it. I can see why some nymphs and some of the gods hate us.

My appetite was gone by dinner time. I decided to go on a solo hunt. Phoebe told me not to go because of my foot but i said otherwise. I was trying to find something for Nico just in case he didn't find anything. I knew that he could manage himself, but I put the thought in the back of my mind because what I really wanted to do was talk to him. There weren't many peoplei could talk to add easily as I could talk to him now adays.

I was trekking deep through the woods when it suddenly grew really quiet. I was too far away from the camp for anyone to hear me, and the wrap Phoebe put on me would just slow me down if I ran. There was no way out of this! I had to fight whatever was trying to kill me tonight. The moon was barely visible behind the curtain of tree branches, but I could still see enough to aim my arrows.

*crunch crunch crunch* The leaves around me were crunching really loudly. It wasn't Nico. It wasn't the Hunters. It wasn't human...

* * *

**Nico POV (earlier)**

Someone was in my campground. I was tempted to grab my sword but it was way too early in the morning to fight. I mean, it was 5 in the morning. I crawled out of my lean-to. I kinda felt like some dwarf when I exit it. Apparently, I slept in-again. It was almost mid-day when I woke up. I faced the ground, my black hair was covering my face from the scorching sun. I shivered a little; a breeze blew by and it gets kind of cold when your just wearing your boxers.

I tried to get up but my arms were getting hurl from the ground. I face plante into the leaf covered dirt. Smelled like worms.

Someone giggled, it couldn't have been a guy 'cuz that would just be hella weird. I looked up and saw an angelic silhouette, the sun was directly behind the person, masking the person in black. I sat up and looked closer. It was Thalia!

"Oh it's just you," i tease.

"What was that supposed to mean?!" She looks kinda cute when she's mad.

"Keep your head, Sparky," Sparky?! Really Nico!?

She kept staring at me. Oh I see now. She's not looking at me, she's _LOOKING_ at me.

"You like what you see, Sparky?" I like teasing Thalia. Her face started getting red. I decided to play the dumb ass card and act like i thought she was mad.

"I was just kidding. I know about your stupid oath with that Lady of the hunt." She narrowed her eyes but I could tell she agreed with me. I could read Thalia Grace like a children's book... in Greek.

Before she could ask anything I cut her off.

"How can someone hunt and sleep and swear off men forever? I mean, we're kind of irresistible." I sent her a smirk and she turned redder.

Without skipping a beat she finally speaks up,

"You say 'we' as if _you_ are a man." Chick's got a mouth too! I like this girl, in a friend kind of way, nothing more... I think.

"I _AM_ a man!" I whine. Wow I didn't know my voice could still go up that high!

"Not the way your whining!" she says. She got me! Defeated I tried to change the subject.

"Wait a second," pause for dramatic effect, "Aren't you supposed to be with the Hunters? What would they say, that they haven't already, if they caught you with me again? Don't you remember last time?"

"Well they won't find me with you. Because... Because, I'm just that good," She said that really confidently, but only a fool would believe she planned everything out. Why was she here?

"Ha well what are you doing here? You here for a distraction, or...?" I asked flying my arms behind do my back. She's kinda drooling now.

"I have a question for you," she asked urging to change the subject. She sat down down next to me cross legged. I mirrored her, hunching my back to rest my elbows on my knees. She laid her head back on a nearby tree while keeping her legs crossed. I wonder what those legs looked when they were un-crossed...

"What happened with you and Cupid? Jason was telling me what happened while he was with you and I still didn't get it," OK that definitely turned me off. I thought for a moment before answering. Jason said he wasn't going to tell anyone about that. Oh well, holding grudges get's you no where.

"Oh that! That was probably just a phase. That was a thing of the past..." I tried to make it seem like a joke, but in the end my voice sort of cracked and faded away. I suddenly found a really big interest on a certain leaf in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia stare at me. I felt as if she was putting a huge magnifying glass over me, looking at me with her icy blue eyes. She was studying me, trying to make sense of my life. I hardly think she could, I mean most people would think I'm some heartless monster and just assume I'm some lost cause. No one at camp even made an effort to talk to me, which was OK. Being one with nature kinda made me looser. I was closer to living things and away from the problems I had left at camp.

I thought she was about to leave when she suddenly pounced on me. Whoa! I knew I was hot but give a guy a signal or something. She was hugging me, that really surprised me. What surprised me even more was that I actually hugged her back. Was she breaking her oath? What the hell, who cares. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and her breath was on my shoulder. It should have felt really weird since she was practically sitting on me, but wasn't. Tears were threatening to stream down my face, but I couldn't let that happen, there was a girl on me and I'd already shed enough tears. I mean what?! IMA MANLY MAN! THE MANLIEST MAN IN ALL THE MANLY WORLD. Watchu talkin' 'bout tears? Pffffffff! **[A/N well that just happened]**

I felt Thalia's chest rise and fall. Whenever she breathed out, I breathed in, like a seesaw, but with lungs. She smelled like mint gum, nature and strangely she smelled like s'mores. I thought she would smell more Hunter-ey. But she was a girl of course,they put on perfume and crap. I liked how Thalia smelled. I also like how she fits perfectly in my lap. Her breath sent shivers down my spine. Every second we stayed together I felt like electricity was in my veins. I felt like I had drunk 7 Five Hour Energy boxes at once.

After a few moments of bliss, her breaths grew shorter. She probably remembered her oath. If only she wasn't a hunter. She ended the hug. I felt like my energy was drained out of me, there was no more electricity, no more Five Hour Energy buzz, just that old groggy feeling again, and yeah I just used the commercial. I made a silent sigh hoping Sparky didn't notice. She probably did. She got up dusted herself off and said good bye.

I was on my stomach now, I was waving her good bye when a question I've always been trying to find out popped into my head. Plus, if she answered, that means she was doing something I was doing.

"Sparky!" I like this new nickname I gave her. "One question: Do I smell like death to you?" The others always call me Death-breath but they never really know if I smell like death. It took her a moment to realize this wasn't a serious question. She smiled the Thalia Smile, yeah i named her smile too, and said,

"No. You kind of smell like Christmas. And nature" Wow! She actually answered. And she actually smelled me. We were kind of like dogs in a way, gods that ADHD though! I flashed her my Nico Smile, yes I just did that, and while she was turning around to leave my small camp sight, I said,

"I'll see you again Sparky. You know I will!" I know we'll see each other again, it's bound to happen!

* * *

A little while after Thalia left I decided to check my traps. I went my usual route and found nothing in them. The last one I knew had something in it, there were screeching bird sounds coming from it. I was about a few yards away when I heard high pitched voices behind some tall bushes. I hid behind a tree and stayed low. The bushes parted and the Hunters emerged looking tired and out of breath. They were probably looking for Thalia.

"Great! We lost Thalia! _And, _we were supposed to find dinner!" some blonde chick was whining, gods these Hunters are such girls.

"Look! A trap! There's a bird. Dinner is saved. Now about Thalia..." some nerdy brunette girl was pointing at _MY_ lunch! The girls squeaked with joy as they jogged towards the trap. Nuh Uh! YOU BESTNOR TOUCH MY CHICKEN! Someone hold my earings, shit 'bout to go DOWN!_  
_

Before I could go all Hades on there asses, the bushes parted again revealing the rest of the Hunters, well except one: Thalia, she was already gone. Artemis, in her nine year old form, stood in front of the trap. She spoke some sweet words to the bird and then snapped her neck. [wow plot twist]

I stood there totally frozen. A nine year old just snapped a bird's neck?! OK screw this! I DO NOT want to end up like that bird. I shadow traveled back to my lean-to and put on some real clothes. Oh, I forgot to mention, if the Hunters saw me, I'd probably be dead right now just for my lack of clothing. And yes, I went on a strollin the woods with nothing but my underwear on, don't judge. I put my 'wallet' in my back pocket and headed out; I would have to hunt for my food today, great!

For hours I've been searchING anjmals, but either they are too small or too big. The Hunters seem like they always get food, maybe I'll travel to their side of the river to get some dinner. I was hearing faint shreeks and giggles ahead and I knew that was where the Hunters were. I circled around the edges of their camp, a small clearing filled with silver tents, and spotted Thalia heading out of her tent with a wrap on her foot. Did she hurt herself?!

I followed her deeper into the woods. What was he doingand why was she alone? She sometimes talked to herself like she was reheating what to say to someone. Gods, this girl is weird,but in a good way,I meani would rehearse too if I was going to talk to someone as great as me. She was behind a tree when she stopped. She was looking around as if she heard something.

*crinkle crinkle* The leaves around her and I were moving. Something was coming towards us. Something big and heavy. A bear? No, this was a monster. Thalia was still looking around when i saw a long shadow run across the woods. High pitched laughter was echoing in the wind. This wasn't like the Hunter's squeals, this one was laced with venom while theirs was just annoying.

A little girl stepped out of the shadows wearing an eerie smile. Thalia and I were looking at her, the _thing_ probably thought Thalia was alone. Good.

"You have been a really bad girl, Thalia Grace! You almost broke the Hunters oath, and you abandoned, and lied to them!" the voice was coming from the little girls mouth. It sounded like someones vocal cords were made out of sandpaper and were recently munching on some concrete slabs. Whenever the little girl opened her mouth, all you could focus on was her horrible teeth. They were dyed red, probably from blood, redish brown crust was all over her face. And her teeth were like a sharks, pointy and jagged. Flesh and bones were stuck between her teeth. The Mist was obviously obscurring her real feature, thank gods!

"This is my forest. Any child doing bad in _my_ forest will pay the price!" She lunged at Thalia. Her spear and shield wasn't on her right now. Without thinking, I jumped in front of her. She grabbed on to my waist and closed her eyes shut- she wants me. That strangely made me want to save her more. So this is what being Percy feels like.

I lunged at the _thing_ slicing downwards with my sword. The little girl jumped up, just barely missing it. She floated back down slowly farther away. I couldn't really move, seeing that a petrified Thalia was holding on for dear life. The monster ran at me, I could barely move, but I dodged just enough to miss it's open jaw. I couldn't say the same for Thalia. I heard a choking scream and found my black shirt damp with Thalia's blood. She was slumped over now, using me as her living crutch. I've never seen her like this.

Anger engulfed me and I lunged at the monster. Thalia was on the ground now, I'd regret that later. I swung my sword, hoping to slice the skin of the monster only a little bit- just enough for it to bleed to death. See, my sword isn't like others, it won't turn monsters into that grayish yellow dust like normal swords do, mine is coated in some kind of poison that makes monsters bleed, hard. I knew the fight was over when the _thing_ gave one last cry and it was gone. The monster, including it's black blood, disappeared as a whirl of leaves brushed by.

I looked over at Thalia and ran to her side. Oh Zeus! She was bleeding WAY too much. I carried her bridal style all the way to the Hunters' camp ground. Tears started forming on her face and I couldn't help but shed a few tears too. I kissed her cheek not caring if it broke her stupid oath and sobbed in her soft raven hair. Just as I reached her campground, I stopped. As a son of Hades I could feel it when people die. I always feel it, there's always people dying. But I only really _felt_ it when Thalia Grace's soul was no longer with us.

**A/N Oh my gods! I almost died when I wrote this. I don't know how Nico will get Thalia back, I'm pretty much winging it as I go along. **

**Pwease Pwease Pwease**

**-Fav**

**-Follow**

**-Review**

**-ENJOY!**

**Please feel free to PM me any time! I'm all ears for some suggestions **

**Question: What do you think Artemis will react when Nico is seen carrying Thalia into the campground? (please answer)**


	4. Short way Down, Long way Up

**A/N chapter 3 was a little longer. I'm trying to make all my chapters about 4,000 words each so ya. Enjoy and it might get a little OOC in this chapter but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: Almost forgot! All rights go to Rick Riordan blahblahblah Im pretty sure you've read enough of these kinds of stories to just skip this part.**

**Guest 257 ****-Thank you!****  
**

**ntlpurpolia****-ikr!**

**Artemis Silver huntres -She's not going to live... jk i don't really know. And Apollos somewhere in Florida 'cuz apparently, Florida doesn't want to participate in winter this year! (United States)**

**Lasturbo**- BRAINZ!

**General POV **

The Hunters were all gathered around the campfire discussing tomorow's plans when the bushes parted revealing a tall brooding figure carrying a familiar looking girl. [I wonder who...?e boy stopped and fell to his knees. He sobbed into the girls raven hair and rested her head on his torn up jeans. He lifted up her shirt to her still bleeding gash. The gash started healing once Nico started conjuring a spell. Her blood was starting to fade from their clothes and her body showed no sign of her ever fighting anything. For a moment, one might see her as a mortal emo chick, only for a moment though. Thunder and lighting formed above them. Rain poured soaking everyone but Nico and Thalia.

For a moment, it was just them, Nico and Thalia. Thalia and Nico. That moment was ended by Phoebe pushing Nico off Thalia. Her head hit the the cold ground and Phoebe was soaking Thalia. Nico and Thalia, though separated were still dry. Artemis, in her godly form, took Thalia in her arms and set her near the campfire. Nico didn't follow. While Phoebe was smearing yellow medicine on her forehead, Nico was trying to contact Thalia's lost soul.

A ghost resembling Thalia was near a tree, the tree was actually one of the millions of Underworld portals only accessible by ghosts. Thalia looked around one last time, she saw herself, she saw the Hunters and right before she was leaving, she saw a boy. A boy with a black aura, but she wasn't afraid. She ran to him and gave him a hhug, she thought he couldn't feel it, but he did. And surprise surprise, he hugged her back. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. There was no electricity, there was no Five Hour Energy buzz, there was none of that. Only a sinking feeling they would never see each other again.

Her lips were soft against his. His lips were salty from his tears. A few moments passed before they broke apart. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to touch her again, even just to here her speak was just enough.

She turned around again and headed back to the portal. Nico was hunched over again, speaking incoherent vowels. He didn't turn around to see her leave, he just couldn't.

"Nico." She whispered. Only Nico could hear her.

"Thalia." He said. He finally met her gaze. She was entering the Underworld when she stopped. An invisible force field was keeping her from entering the Land of the Dead. A force field created by the Ghost King himself, Nico de Angelo. Thalia tried multiple times to get through, but she couldn't. It took her some time to realize who did this to her, and when she did she ran straight to him pounding on his hunched up back with her balled up hands.

"Why?" She cried.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I can't loose anyone else."

She stopped hitting him. Thalia circled around looking straight in his eyes. His black void like eyes seemed to get her into a trance. Nico saw this and looked away, he never let _anyone_ look at his eyes because they did just that. Thalia held his face in her arms anyways, taking the full view of Nico de Angelo. Many people thought he was a monster, a cold hearted beast. But what Thalia saw was just the complete opposite, a fallen angel who who was just misunderstood. He may be dark and brooding, but that was because he wanted people to look at him that way. So he didn't have to speak to people, so he couldn't get attached. She hugged him once again, and he hugged her back. This time though, that electricity was back, that buzz in his chest was back, that warm feeling started growing in her stomach.

"I'm sorry." He said once again.

Nico started getting up again. He started going back to the woods and Thalia was following him. Some Hunters noticed him leaving and shouted athim to come back and tell them what happened, but he drowned them out. Thalia was right beside him, talking to him, laughing and joking with him. A smile found it's way on his face, but tears were still streaming as they walked. They finally made it to Nico's camp sight. Anger took over and he kicked his lean-to spreading wood and leaves everywhere. He picked up his belongings and stood near Thalia near the campfire. They snuggled together, telling stories and acting like she wasn't dead. They stayed like this through the whole night, when the sun came up, it seemed duller.

Nico and Thalia formed a plan. They would get back to camp, tell the others what happened and send Thalia off the right way. With only the clothes on their backs and a torn black backpack, they went on there way to camp.

* * *

After about a week of traveling, they finally made it past the property line, well almost. Nico slumped over Thalia's tree, not knowing it was hers. Thalia was trying to hold Nico up, but his weight was starting to crush her. Nico face planted, his head was passed the property line, but the rest wasn't. A blond haired girl with grey eyes ran to them. She passed through Thalia completely and forced a piece of ambrosia into Nico's mouth. A dark haired boy with sea green eyes jogged towards them. Him and the blond girl helped Nico up and they put him in his cabin. Thalia was stuck outside the property line, waiting for Nico to wake up.

* * *

**Nico POV**

I woke up in a familiar black room. I was in the Hades cabin at camp. I woke up with the sun in my face. Stupid Apollo with his stupid radiant energyness. For a moment, I thought everything was alright, but then I remembered- Thalia was dead. I ran outside, tears were forming in my eyes and ran halfway across camp to the property line. Where was she? I looked around, she was no where in sight.

"Hey!" I heard her voice.

"Where are you?" I asked trying to sound like I wasn't just having a panic attack.

"Up hear!" I followed her voice up towards her tree. On the lowest branch, which was about 10 feet above the ground, was Thalia, safe and sound, or at least, as much as a ghost can be.

"There you are! How long have I been out?"

"Um, about two days." TWO DAYS!? I left her here for two days?!

"I LEFT YOU HERE FOR TWO DAYS?!"

"Calm down Death-Breath. Time's faster when you're dead." That word, dead. I hated it when she called herself that. It makes me cringe just thinking of what happened a week ago.

"Well, you gonna invite me in camp or what?" She smirks.

"Nah. Your gonna have to beg to get in," I test her.

"Uggg. I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"What? I didn't quite hear you."

"Fine. Please Please Please let me in camp," she pouts and gives me her puppy dog eyes.

"OK."I say simply.

She jumps from the branch, rolls on the floor a bit and lands in front of me. She stepped her foot in, testing the force field. When she was the way through it, she looked around. There were a lot more campers now than the last time she was here. I lean against her tree and watch her as she stares at everything. I spotted Percy and Annabeth looking around frantically looking for me. Thalia probably saw them too because she ran over to them and tried to hug them. No luck. She was a ghost and only the Ghost King, could actually touch ghosts. Percy was the first one to see me, he poked Annabeth in the ribs and started jogging to me. Annabeth passed right through Thalia leaving her with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back Death Breath." Percy said out of breath. It only sounded right when Thalia used my nickname. When someone else did, it felt like they were talking about someone else.

"Nah I changed my mind. You guys, I think we need to talk." I said slowly.

"About what?" Annabeth jogged to us next.

"About Thalia." I saw Thalia cringe when I said her name.

"The Hunter? What about her? Did you meet her?" Percy kept asking me question after question. Thankfully, Annabeth clamped her hand above his mouth to shut him up.

"Uh.. something like that. You know what guys, I'll tell you at lunch." I left them in my usual moody Nico way. The other campers where moving out of my way as I stormed inside my cabin. Thalia was sitting on my bed.

"Everything looks so different." She says breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, more campers. More trouble." I chuckled. She kept looking at me with strange smile on her face.

"What?" I asked. Did I have something on my face?! Do I look bad? Did my morning breath really smell like death?!

"I like it when you laugh. You should do it more often." I smiled at that. Thalia can always make me laugh no matter what.

"So how are we gonna break it to Annabeth and Percy?" Her smile faded slightly.

"Well... Maybe we don't have to!" I say. I know it's a long shot but maybe Hades will let her live. Kind of like Eurydice and Orpheus.

"Maybe I can convince my dad to let you go?" I tried to convince her that this might work, but she wasn't budging. She is SO stubborn! It's a big three thing.

"I don't know Nico. He probably has better things to do! Nico, just stop this! I'm dead! Face it and let me go!" She stormed out of my cabin and I saw her enter the Zeus cabin. She passed right through the door.

I couldn't let her go. I can't let anyone go. I haven't let Bianca go, I haven't let my mom go, and I won't let Thalia freaking' Grace go! I shadow traveled inside her cabin and found her tucked underneath her covers, wet tears on her face.

I touched her face and wiped the tears away. She held my hand to her cheek. That buzz was back again, I only felt it when I was with her.

"Go away!" She mumbled.

"If you want me to go away you kinda need to let go of my hand first." She let go of my hand and dug deeper into her blanket. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"Your 'plan' isn't going to work Nico. The only other time Ha- I mean your dad let a someone leave the Underworld was like a bazillion years ago. And look where they are now!"

"But in the end. They still ended up together!"

"AFTER HE DIED!"

"Oh yeah... forgot that."

"I'm telling you it won't work!"

"There's no harm in trying!" An evil genius grin spread across my face and I grabbed her arm. This sort of reminded me of how Dad got Persephone, like father, like son.

"Oh my gods! Nico de Angelo what are you thinking?" She was frowning at me disapprovingly, but I saw a hint of a smile near the corners of her lips.

"Hold on tight! We're going to the Underworld." I pulled a few pomegranates out of my pocket and popped them in my mouth.

"You know this is pretty much kidnap!" She started giggling. I jumped of the bed and motioned for her to get on my back.

"I know. Does this remind you of something? Like my dad and Perse- I mean his wife?"

"You too?! Next thing you know, your gonna try and ra- ahhhhhhhhhhh"

A dark casm sucked me and Thalia in the ground. We were falling millions of miles beneath the ground. I hope no one misses me up there. I felt like Percy and Annabeth down into Tartarus. It didn't take nearly as long to reach our destination like them though.

"raaaape me!" Thalia landed hard on my back, but being a ghost she felt like mist. We landed near the entrance of the Underworld. A few ghost girls heard Thalia and started weeping... oops. **[A/N This isn't funny :(] **

"Can you get off my back?" I asked her.

"Uh oh yeah." She started getting off me when I realized that she was knee deep in _something. _Instead of the hard obsidian rock I was used to landing on, we landed on midnight black carpet. That moved. And barked. Cerberus!

"We have to get off NOW!" I grabbed Thalia's hand and slid off Cerberus' tail. I've always wanted to do that! Cerberus sniffed Thalia first and let her pass through. It started to sniff me, but then it remembered who I was. All three of it's heads started licking my face and it started wagging it's tail. A red little ball appeared in my hands and i let him sniff it. The red ball was a gift from Hephaestus, it only appeared when Cerberus wanted it to, and it was indestructible. I had to stand on my tiptoes to scratch his ears, her started banging it's foot on the ground, crushing some ghosts.

"Sorry," I apologized.

I threw the red ball and Cerberus didn't even have to move to catch it. I threw it a couple more times before Thalia grabbed my wrist and told us we had to get going. I waved goodbye to Cerberus and for a second it started whimpering, but then it went back to it's normal guard dog stance and went back to it's job.

"I didn't know you liked dogs." Thalia said.

"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I smiled.

I led us to a hidden shortcut that led straight to my dad's castle. A few skeleton guards greeted me at the door.

"Hey Bob, John." I acknowledged them. They sort of smiled and tipped there hats, but they crossed there spears when Thalia tried to get through. She kind of looked a me desperately when Bob said,

"No ghosts beyond this point, unless you want to become part of Lord Hades' cape." I cringed. Once, my dad told me carry it for him while some _guests_ were coming in. I swear the lost souls in bedded into the cloth were speaking to me, telling me about how they couldn't remember who these people were that mysteriously kept popping up in their heads. After a while, the cape started melting into my skin and my dad had to pry the thing off me; I was kind of scarred for life, sort of...

"No! Bob, John, she's with me. We're trying to convince my dad to let her live..." I said quietly.

"Didja hear that Bob?" John's an a-hole! "They're just like Eurydice and Orpheus! Kid, it won't work." Again, John is an a-hole!

"Just let her pass!" I demanded.

"OK but you know it'll never work right?" Bob was a little more subtle that _that _John.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Whatever gets you to sleep at night." Thalia and I were walking down a brightly lit corridor.

"Dad?" I wonder if he was even here.

"Dad?!" I try again, louder this time. Same result.

"Maybe he's with Persephone?" Thalia suggested. She may have a point. It _was_ autumn after all...

We took a left then a right and and ended at the same place we started. Luckily, one of the servants were walking by.

"Hey you!" I shouted. Probably not the nicest way to get her attention, but I was in a hurry.

"What?!" She hissed. i think I messed with the wrong maid. This one had TWO heads, and the one I yelled at was probably not the nicer one.

"Be nice to the boy. He needs our help." The other head spoke. I like this head a lot better.

"Oh um.. thank you? Well, um.. do you know where Lord Hades' chambers are?" I kept stuttering because I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Down the hall. The big black door with the name 'Hades' at the top." The meaner head sneered at us as if it was the easiest question in the world. Maybe she and John should get together...

The other head used her arm to hit herself on the shoulder. "Ow," they both said. They started fighting and ma and Thalia slipped past them down the hall.

"Were you staring at them?" Thalia asked. Was she jealous? Ha!

"Maybe.." I say jogging passed her. I heard her huff a little bit then jogged after me. She wants me.

We finally reached the big black doors and I was about to barge in when Thalia stopped my hand and told me to listen. We pressed our ears to the door and heard a man screaming coming from the other side. Another scream erupted from the room and a woman cackling followed afterwards. Was that my dad? Was he being tortured? In his own home?!

I pulled out my sword and aimed it at the door. Thalia was still listening to whatever was there. She gave me a signal and I barged in the door with Thalia following right behind me. What I saw you could only describe as 'scarring'.

* * *

**Thalia POV**

Nico opened the door and he let out a girly scream. It must have been truly horrifying because before I could see what happened, he dragged me out of the room. He looked paler than usual, like he's seen a ghost. **[A/N total coincidence!]** He closed the black door behind him and blocked it with his body.

"What happened?" I asked him. He was starting to hyperventilate and was shaking really bad. I was answered with a shake of a head. His hair was tossed in his face and he looked like some emo mess. **[A/N is that a thing?]**

"Nico, it can't be _that_ bad." Giggles erupted from the room another scream. Nico cringed and muttered something under his breath,

"_Oh my gods. They're still at it?!" _What in the name of Zeus was that supposed to mean?!

"Nico! Answer me!" I demanded. I obviously got _that_ from my dad. I shook his shoulders and her finally replied.

"I think you should see for yourself... DAD! WE'RE COMING IN!" He shouted. The giggling and screaming stopped. I heard people shuffling and whispering inside the room. Oh so _now_ they heard us.

Nico circled around me and grabbed my hands. He put them on my eyes. Is it wrong to feel kind of happy at this? Probably. I didn't care though. I wonder what else he could do with his hands...

Nico kicked open the door and his hand grew stiff. His temperature dropped and he started sweating. Nico, I love you and all, but that is just gross! His hands dropped and I was faced with a tied up Hades. The only thing covering Lord Hades was a ripped up black toga around his waist. His hands and feet were tied up on a bed and a little black ball was stuck in his mouth. A lady was towering over him dressed in black leather lingerie and had handcuffed her ankle to Hades. She had long black hair that covered her face and she held a black leather whip. OH SNAP!**  
**

"Wait 'till Persephone hears 'bout this!" I say without thinking. At least they can't kill me... again. The black haired lady looked up and smiled. Nico gasped. He looked even _more_ scarred! Who was this lady?!

"Are you cheating on Persephone again, Lord Hades?" I questioned him disapprovingly. That was probably not the best thing I could have said but we needed something. _And_ we had leverage.

"Blackmail." I whispered to Nico. He only shook his head and his eyes began to glaze over. Poor guy, he must be mortified.

"He is not cheating on Persephone," said the black haired lady. "Because, _I'm_ Persephone!" And there goes our leverage.

"Now what do you kids want?" She asked us irritably. Well, someones got an attitude. No wonder Hades cheated on her.

"We have a request." Nico said. Finally! He has a voice!

"Mmmm Hmmm Mm Mhmhmmhm?" Lord Hades was trying to speak. That little black ball was still in his mouth.

"Oh Honey! i'm sorry!" Persephone shrieked. She skipped over to her husband and removed the black ball. While they were having some intese eye sex i leaned over to a wide eyed Nico and told him,

"They are into some _really_ kinky stuff." He fake gagged and turned a little green.

"So... Anyways. I'm here for a favor..." Nico said facing his dad. Hades couldn't really see him since he was still tied up, courtesy of Persephone.

"Ahh yes. _That_. What _is_ this favor?" Hades asked. Persephone was ruffling Hades' black hair. He acted like he was annoyed, but anyone could tell he was loving it. I wonder how he got in that position. And was this the 'norm' in the Hades residence?

"Well. My friend kinda sorta died and-" Nico was cut off by Persephone screaming.

"No. No. No! Hades WILL NOT help you! Last time this happened Aphrodite saw and asked her stupid dad to punish us! US! When it was clearly THEIR fault!" Persephone fumed.

"My dad is NOT stupid." I say. OK so maybe he can be idiotic but... STILL!

"Yes he is," Persephone said flatly.

"And isn't it HADES" decision," Nico said interjecting. "Yeah!" I agreed.

"NO it is NOT Hades' decision because Hades' decisions keep us apart!" Persephone screamed. She looked like she was going to cry and ran to her husbands side.

"And I AM NOT letting _that_ happen again!" she said shoving the black ball into Hades' mouth again. Weird relationship huh?

"Pwease?" Nico asked pouting. Gods he looked like some kind of baby.

"Mhwa" Hades said. OK again, how did he get into this position? "Daaaadyy" Nico pleaded. Persephone chuckled and took the black ball out of her husbands mouth once again.

"Nico, you must understand that you cannot have everyone you like to _not_ die!" He said sternly. But it was a little hard to take him seriously when he's all tied up like that.

"But daaaaaaad!" I've necer seen Nico like _this_ before! He kind of reminds me of a small ten year old Nico. I started giggling and Nico stiffened up and deepened his voice. I saw Hades and Persephone raise their eyebrows from the corner of my eyes. What are they thinking? We're just friends.

"Daaaaady!" He tried again, his voice went back to it's regular octave but I could tell he was faking it. Men and their pride. I giggled once again.

"Oh My Gods! FINE!" Persephone said while clampiing her ears shut.

"Really?! Thank you!" I squeaked. I ran to hug the Queen of the Underworld when I heard Nico snickering.

"I probably wouldn't hug her after she's done the things she done. Correction: done the people she's done." Nico smirked. I backed away and Nico and I laughed as the ruler of the Underworld started to blush. They looked as red as pomegranates. **[A/N see what I did there :D] **

Hades waved his shackled hand and my ghostly being felt all wobbly. There was a tingling feeling in my gut and Hades told Nico to look away.

"I'm not just going to let her live without testing you, I'm a god for gods sake!" _Great! _Nico and I grumble under our breathes. "You will be tested. Just like Eurydice and Orpheus." Oh _that_ again.

"We totally gotz this Thals" Nico says still not facing me. "I thought my name was Sparky?" I say trying to hide my blushing face.

"Well, I changed it." He said flatly. This guy. "Just like Eurydice and Orpheus.." Hades whispered to Persephone. "Just like..." She answered back. I swore I saw a slight gleam in their eyes as Nico said goodbye. After we closed the door, the screams and giggles continued.

"Your dad though.." I say trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't see Nico's face, but I knew he was smiling. "So like, how does this work? You can't look back at me or something?"

"Not really. It _says_ I can't look back. But it really means I can't see you. Otherwise, you'll get sucked back into the Underworld and I- we'll never get you back." We huh? Ok... **[A/N ;D]**

"Here, we'll take the short cut." I followed right behind him and started thinking of loop holes. "So doesn't it mean I can't look at you?"

"Nope, we can't see each other. Apparently, the myth was supposed to teach the mortals restraint and all that. But my dad told me that Orpheus made him cry with his 'amazing' song and you know my dad, prideful and all. And he knew these 'star-crossed' lovers could never make it out without being glued by the hip, so my dad my this whole 'you can't look back Orpheus' thing." He huffed.

"Oh" I said sounding kind of disappointed.

"You sad you can't see my bea-u-tiful face?" Oh gods!

"It's just you're the only person I can talk to," I say. "And I can't even look at you..." Nico suddenly stopped. He put his hand behind his back motioned for me to take it. What is he doing? Isn't this against the rules?!

I took it gingerly, he clasped on to my hand and he llightly squeezed it. A simple gesture. But one I appreciated. His hand was warm, not something you'd expect from a son of Hades. Whenever I hugged Nico or even kissed him, I felt electricity. But when he held my hand, I felt all fuzzy and girly, ick.

"So... about that kiss." He says trying to lighten the mood. He just read my mind.

"Yeah about that... Well we were swept up in the moment. You know, like a goodbye kiss. Didn't mean anything..." I sigh. I know Nico doesn't like me that way. He wouldn't feel anything for me. And i know he doesn't have any feelings for me because he didn't kiss me back. He didn't.

"Yeah, yeah. A goodbye kiss... Let's not talk about that anymore. It's making me sad..." Sad? About the kiss or about mentioning me dying? Probably the second one. I know I'm a Hunter and all, but you can't choose who you like- I mean have grown accustomed to, especially if that person is a boy.

"So, how are the Hunters treating you?" He asked me. I tensed up. I think he felt that. I started to open my mouth when Nico said,

"You don't have to talk about it... Stupid question." Nico de Angelo really gets me.

"No, I want to." After that I practically poured my heart out to him. Telling him about Phoebe and about how the other Hunters won't accept me for me. After my girly rant, Nico stopped again. He put both his behind his back and we awkwardly hugged. It felt really weird because his butt, a fine butt, was on the lower half of my stomach, really close to my no-no square. **[A/N I just used that. Don't judge. Oh and let's just pretend that the way to and from are the same length even though it doesn't seem like it OK? OK. Good!] **

* * *

The atmosphere seemed a lot lighter after he hugged me. We told stories and laughed at corny jokes, kind of like couple stuff. I wanted this to last forever, but as they say, all good- great things must come to an end. Nico's eyes were closed and we were playing some kind of game the nymphs taught me. Nico bumped his head on the rock walls and rubbed his forehead.

"OW!" he screamed. His voice rose 2 octaves. I started laughing like some hyena human animal mix.

"It's not funny!" He whines. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was pouting.

"Oh but it is, it i-" A loud barking echoed through the walls. Cerberus! Oh no Cerberus. We were close to the end.

Cerberus licked Nico's face and Nico started smelling like dog the whole way back. He took my hand, still not looking at me and I realized he had let go of it before. The thought saddened me. He took my hand and asked me,

"You ready, Sparky?" He used that name again. I chuckled a little in response and grabbed another seed from his pocket. Gods! Does he just keep random pieces of fruit in his pocket?! The seeds MUST be in some kind of container. A little packet? Maybe a plastic bag... ADHD strikes again!

Nico started levitating and Cerberus was now sniffing the bottom of his shoe.

"You coming?" He asked. "Or have you decided to change your mind?" He asked cautiously.

"I could if I could reach you!" I said jumping to grab his arm again; he let go **[A/N :(] **to get his pomegranate seeds.

Nico was starting to get farther and farther away into the dark crevice starting to form. He was trying his hardest to not look at me and reach for my hand when Cerberus wedged his nose between my legs and threw me into the air. I landed once again on his dark as night head. He started bobbing his head rapidly and I flew into the air. For a second I thought he was just playing. But then I realized I was high enough to grab onto Nico's legs. I grabbed at his black skinny jeans, jeans that would look a little weird on some other guy, but Nico made it work.

"Well look who decided to join me?" He teased. "Enjoying the view?" I tensed up. I hadn't realized how high we were until he said that. Dang it! I crawled up his legs until my head hit butt and wrapped my arms and legs around his left leg.

"Hey you OK?" he asked me. "Um... it's kind of high; the drop I mean..." I tried to sound chill, but a shriek erupting from my mouth gave it away as we ascended faster and faster.

"You scared of heights, Sparky?" He asked sincerely. "No! Well not really... Don't you tell anyone!" I glared at him. Of course, I keep forgetting, he can't see me. I'm getting really frustrated at these stupid rules.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle through my eye." He immitated a child. "I'm serious."

"I'm serious too." I relaxed a little. And then I realized I was speaking to Nico's butt. He better not fart!

"So... When can I actually see you?" I knew I should have worded it better once I said that.

"Oh, you missing my face?"

"No." Yes.

"Don't deny it Thals. Don't deny it. And to answer your question, once the living person hits daylight. Not _sees_ daylight, but hits daylight. The last person misunderstood that part."

"Oh. Ok" I say. Well this was getting awkward...

"So.. you liking the view?"

"I already told you-"

"Not that view, Thals." For once, I'm actually happy he wasn't allowed to see my face, otherwise, he would have seen my tomato flushed cheeks.

"You are SUCH a perv" I throw at him. What is he doing to me?

"Don't hate the playa, hate the game." Don't try to act all weird like that. It doesn't fit him. I decided to ignore him and give him some of the silent treatment; something he probably didn't deserve given his life, but I didn't care at the moment. Sometimes Nico de Angelo just boils my half god-half mortal blood.

"You know I was only kidding right? I know your a Hunter still..." He apologized. The Hunters! I hadn't thought of them until that moment. I was having way too much fun with Nico that I totally forgot them, and my oath. I broke my oath! Crap!

I hadn't realized this, but I started silently crying. I only realized it when Nico patted me on the head like I was some kind of pet.

"Why are you crying? Stop crying." He sounded as if _he_ was the one about to cry. I started feeling better, like I had something to prove to Nico, that I was stronger than other girls. I sniffled into his pant leg and grabbed some more of the denim and buried my face in the loose fabric. I felt safe in Nico's arms- legs. That electric buzzing started again and the air felt warmer, cozier in fact.

After a short while Nico started shaking his leg. I opened my eyes and found out I was in Camp Half-Blood. Infront of the campfire. With people staring at me; eating lunch. While I was clinging on to Nico de Angelo's foot.

A cold sweat swept over me and then I realized I was probably still a ghost. Nope. Nico looked down at me, at my face and said in a cold tone,

"Get off, Sparky!" Whoa, where did that suddenly come from. WHy was he acting like this? He never spoke to me like this before. He was always so sincere and light-hearted towards me.

I removed myself from his leg and he started to walk away. I heard the people eating were whispering and mumbling about me. Great!

"Why was 'Sparky' on Nico's leg?" I heard some guy say. "And why did Nico _let_ her!" A daughter of Hecate hissed. "They're in love!" I wonder which cabin that camper was from? Oh gods, they've _already_ started to gossip! In a matter of a few seconds, the whole camp already know of my arrival. I saw a blond girl head over to an almost empty table and had gotten a dark haired boy to follow her.

It took me a few seconds before realizing that they were my bast friends: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase! They ran towards me and started drowning me with questions.

"As much as I'd love to hang out with you guys, i kind of need to deal with something..." I hated blowing them off like that, but I needed answers, so I went to the only place that could provide them: The Hades Cabin AKA Nico de Angelo's cabin.

**Hey guys that was kind of longish. It took me a while to update so I decided to give you guys a longer chapter! **

**Please**

**-Review**

**-Follow**

**-Fave**

**-Enjoy! **

**Again, feel free to PM me anytime for anything. Suggestions highly appreciated.**


	5. That Black Leather Book

**A/N AHH the last chapter was about 6,000 words long! My fingers are hurting, but I'll keep writing for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing... :'(**

**Please Please Please give me some suggestions on what should happen next! Oh, almost forgot, I've put in a little sneak peak in the last chapter about this new story I'm writing. It's another retelling on the Hades and Persephone, yeah I'm sort of obsessed.**

* * *

Thalia POV

A pain was throbbing in my chest as I got closer and closer to Nico. It was as if something were pulling on my heart. It couldn't be the Underworld taking me back because everyone saw me, and they saw me with Nico. I pushed the pain away and knocked on the Hades Cabin door. Nico's door resembled his dad's bedroom doors. A chill went up my spine as I remembered what happened earlier.

Growing impatient, I knocked on the door again and heard a muffled 'Go AWAY!' Nico was probably under his covers sleeping.

"No! We have things to talk about Death Breath!" I screamed at the door. Nico mumbled something under his breath and I heard him move around in his sheets.

He wasn't budging. And I wasn't going to take no for an answer! I started jogging backwards aligning my step with Nico's doorway. Like a bull, I lurched forward trying to kick the door open, but the door swung open and my body collided with a dark figure. I felt like running into a wall!

some campers around us saw what happened and started whooping and telling us to get a room. Some people.

I then realized i had an aching feeling in my head, but my chest pains were gone. i looked up and was met with a pair of mesmerizing obsidian black eyes. It looked like space was crammed into a pair of black crystal balls. I may have looked like I was drooling, but i didnt care.

"Uh... Get off me." Nico said snapping me back to reality. He was really harsh today. Ussually he'd say something along the lines of, 'i know you liked me, but not this much!'

My body regained feeling again and i felt my fingers clawing at his black leather jacket, and his body was pressed up against mine. I could literally smell his breath; mint. How ironic.** (A/N look up the myth about Menthe. Persephone gets jelly when Hades starts getting cozy with some nymph lady.)**

I, once again, removed myself from his person and stared at his eyes. They were full of anguish and, well, death. suddenly remembering why I came here, I barged right in not caring if he didn't want me to.

"Um... What are you doing here?" He asked again. Shouldn't I be the one asking questions here?!

"Well, I have some questions." I smiled jokingly. He probably wasn't in the mood because he huffed really loudly and pulled up a wooden chair._ 'Well this is gonna take long_' he probably thought.

He wasn't going to ruin my mood! Not today, not ever! Instead of acting like the other campers when hes near, I put on my, 'Hello, my names Thalia' face.

"Well, am I really alive?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me. What is his deal?! Is he like bipolar or something?! multiple personality disorder?

"Well everyone saw you with me, so... yeah I guess." He ran his hand through his hair all boyish like.

"Oh. Well, OK. So whats up?" I asked. Another glare.

"Whats up? Nothing is 'up' You aren't even supposed to be camp, not to mention MY CABIN!" What is up with him right now?! I was just making conversation. I'm usually not this emotional, but I thought wr actually kinda had something. _Anything_.

I tried to retain my composure but i knew my eyes gave it away. Tears were threatening to spill over my eyes and i swore to the River Styx that I saw Nico's eyes soften. OK hes sending me some really messed up signals.

We had a long stare down while I paced his black carpet. I started forming a small circle in the long black carpet. We moved around his cabin starring at each other. This went on for the whole day, soon, we started talking, like old friends.

There was a short moment where I was suddenly pinned to the wall sandwhiched between Nico and the hard drywall. Our breaths mixed together and I felt the tension fade away like melting snow. I was once agian staring into his black obsidian eyes. Some sort of mystical force was pulling us together. and as much as I was hating Nico right now, this feeling, this weird feeling that sent a warm energy in my gut, surged electricity through my veins, was overpowering my hatred towards him.

Like on que, we leaned in. His arms, that were currently above my shoulders on the wall, were bent at his elbows. His hands cupped my face and I laced my fingers in his belt loops and pulled him closer. We were one centimeter apart, only one centemeter from kissing. Maybe even less, his long hair covered my view so I only saw him.

He gave me a small smirk. I rolled my eyes playfully. Then I got an idea. The air grew thick again, and we started leaning in again. I slipped under him and ran underneith his arms.

"You want me," i say sitting on his bed. He was still facing the wall, probably still processing what just happened. He turned around quickly and he dusted his shoulders off trying to act cool.

It's not working.

"OK I see how this is. I always like the chase better than the _kill"_ His voice changed alittle_. _Like he was pretending to be some wolfe and I his prey. Please, whos the actual Hunter here?

"Oh really? OK." I walked over to his door and stepped halfway out the door. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind 'chasing' me" As soon as I said that, I instantly regrettd it. Who am I?! Some Aphrodite kid?! No! Nico sent me a strange look. And then he smiled and crossed his arms.

I slowly jogged from his cabin heading in no particular direction. Some people saw me and asked me if I was OK; probably from my puffy eyes. I ignored them and kept running. I kept looking back and a black streak trailed behind me, slowely getting closer and closer.

* * *

**General POV**

As the Monster chased his Huntress, many of the canpers started growing suspicious. It wasn't very rar to find Nico going ballistic on Percy, but seeing Thalia and Nico fighting was a shock. Just seeing Thalia was a shock, not to mention she never told anyone why she was even here. A few curious campers started following them, soon there was a mob.

Nico smiled and laughed while chasing Thalia; an action that could be easily misunderstood as Nico never smiled. Thalia ran backwards and gave him playfull looks. Now the campers were really confused.

Thalia saw this and darkened the skies, summoned lighting and readied her weapons. She gave Nico a smirk and lighting zapped to the ground. Impressive, biut not that impressive.

Nico crossed his arms, challenging her. He barely moved his head and about a dozen undead skeleton soldiers syarted crawling up from the ground. Eh, not his best attack, but then again, he wasnt _really_ attacking wasnt he.

No one ever challenged Nico, Thalia doin so only raised the campers' suspitions. A full on mob surrounded them now, cheering them on to fight. The less known demigods cheered Nico on, while everyone else cheered Thalia on. Percy, Annabeth and a few close friends of both couldn't really decide who to cheer for.

This went on without anyone or anythung happening. Nico just kept his soilders close, while Thalia just summoned someoighting on the ground, neither actually fighting. The crowd started getting bored and the crowd decreased. Soon, there was only Percy and Annabeth left.

The two emo kids still stared at each other. Who would break first, who's gonna lose?! As most campers know, using this much of their power, esspecially if you're one of the big three kids, can really wear you out!

Annabeth and Percy begger them to stop, but the two were only muffled shouting in the ears of the emo couple. Annabeth ran towards Thalia and shook her shoulders, trying to break her 'trance'; Percy did the same to Nico.

But their erforts were waisted, because Nico gave Thalia a look and both the lightining and undead soilders were gone. No one won, they had some sort of mutual agreement.

Percebeth stood their astonished, what were they doing?! The emo couple started walking closer together, they stopped only a few feet apart and they exchanged a few words. Percebeth looked at each other and tried to listen in to what Thalico were talking about: no luck. Nico got all serious all of a sudden and spoke in a reall quiet voice. Thalia looked at him, she was studying him, tring to look at his soul. After a while, she crossed her arms, put on a smug grin and nodded her head.

From then on, Nico and Thalia were closer than ever, no one new why, not even Percy or Annabeth, and they were their best friends! Whenever you saw Thalia, Nico was never not close behind. And whenever you saw Nico, Thalia was always on his arm or right next to him. The campers noticed this and started following them like paparazzi, but after a while, it became the norm and they all accepted whatever was going on. The only people who didn't accept it, were Percy and Annabeth.

Something was going on, and they were going to find out what! Thalia and Nico were almost inseparable for almost a whole month, and no one questioned it. Why was Thalia even here? And why did she come here with Nico?! Annabeth thought of all the possibilities, but she couldn't find a reason that was logical. Annabeth was mostly mad at Nico because he was practically stealing her best friend away from her. She hadn't seen her in almost a year, and she's only talked to her five times in the past month!

This was the last straw, Annabeth marched over to the Zues cabin one night and banged on the door. She heard a few hushed whispers and knew Nico was with her. Why? Does Nico _live_ with Thalia now? THis was unacceptable! Annabeth moved her leg back, took a deep breath and kicked the door open.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Whoosh! A gust of air entered the Zues cabin as a scared looking Thalia was staring at me with wide eyes. Scanning the room, I found out that Nico somehow was hiding, or escaped before I could get in. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms at Thalia. She was on her bed with a small black book on her lap. Since when did Thalia read?! The book had midnight blue swirls on it and gold stars twinkled on the cover. I've never seen anything like this before. It was obviously homemade, because (A) something this good looking would be too expensive to mass produce. And (B) this was perfectly tailored to Thalia's preferences. Who ever got this for Thalia, put a lot of hard work, dedication and a lot of money into this. This could be from her father, or maybe from Nico... No! It was definitely from her dad, it _has_ to be.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." She said flatly. What is she playing?! I literally jist buested through her door and all she says is 'oh, hey Annabeth' She was acting ike this happened everyday! This is not how Thalia Grace acted. Was this even Thalia?

She motioned for me to sut next to her. I couldnt refuse, that would look suspicious. I flopped on her bed like I always do in Thalia's cabin, but I kept caution. She was fidgeting with that black book and was covering the small picture on the front.

"Hey Annabeth," she repeated. Oh I see now, she's using the 'I'm your friend' tactic she taught me. And i almost fell for it too! Well Im not here to play, Thalia!

"Hello Thalia" She looked up from her book, and sort of flinched when I finished her name. I only used her full name when I was being serious with her. She used to do that to me, but now, I was the older one. Which meant I made the rules now.

I was going to ask her a few questions, but I suddenly forgot them. I decided to analyze her, maybe I' remember them that way. (It's an Athena kid thing)

Thalia had her hair up, something i should have noticed first thing, thats not the Thalia norm. She also had black stud earings, greyish-blue eyeshadow, and a new band bracelet on. Why was Thalia being a girl?! Was this Nicos fault?! He probably told her he didnt like her look a made her change! Why that evil little...

"Annie, what's wrong?" She asked me. I realized that ny face was hot and red From anger.

"Oh nothing." i improvised. "So," i back tracked, "Why are you spending so much time with Nico? You and him spend a suspiciously long time together.."

"Oh that! Oh you know were friends. And we like the same bands and stuff so..." She was flustered now, and was gripping on the black book tighter and tighter. Hmmmmm..

"Ok... Hey Thals, whats that book for?" She dropped the book now. Before she could pick it up, I caught it with my foot and slid it on my side of the bed. I picked it up and looked at the cover. Thalia was looking down at her hands, playing with her fingers.

"What secrets have you got her, hmm?" I probably sounded like some teacher confiscating a students cell phone.

On the cover was a small picture of Thalia and Nico. His arm was around her shoulder and they were smiling. Wait, Nico smiling?! What?! I flipped through a few pages of his book and saw more and more and MORE pages of them together. Thalia and Nico on the beach, them sharing a hotdog, one picture had them in swimsuits and I had to admit, Nico had _the_ body!

"Thalia...? Why do you have so many of these photos... of Nico... and you... together?" I asked. SHe let out a long hard huff.

"Well see, I'm the only friend Nico has, other than you and Percy, but still. Once you get to know him, he's actually really funny... and nice... and sensitive..." Funny?! Nice?! Sensitive?! WTF?!

"Also, there's something I need to tell you..."

Thalia told me all about what happened in the woods. About how she died. How Nico kind of saved her. Even about Nico's parent's gross fetishes! It felt like old times, before we had boys in our lives. Technically, _my_ life, seeing that Thalia was a Hunter. The Hunters! Did they know she was here, and with Nico?!

"What about the Hunters?" I asked her. "Well, they don't really know I'm even alive, so... They aren't really a problem right now..." I acted like I was cool with it, but really, I'm really worried. What would Artemis do when she found out Thalia was with a boy, never mind being alive. Would she turn Thals into a deer or something?! Maybe something worse...!

I left her cabin around 9 and retreated to my cabin. My step brother, Micheal, told me Percy was waiting for me at his cabin. I didn't need to think about where to go. Percy was leaning on his doorway, drinking a bottle of water. "Missed you." He said while moving away for me to enter.

"Missed you too." We kissed briefly, but we were interrupted by some passing Aphrodite boys whooping and hollering at Percy telling him to 'go for it' Gods, these boys! I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind us. Percy immediately pushed me up against the wall and kissed me again.

Here we go again... **[A/N ;D]**

* * *

**Phoebe POV (from le Hunters)**

Thalia's been gone for about a month now. And since her death, guess who's been her replacement? ME! The day she died, we buried her next to a pine tree that Lady said was some kind of Underworld portal for the dead. Apparently, it helps Thalia get to the Underworld safer or something. Who cares?! She's dead. Let the dead be dead and forgotten.

Now that we've buried Pine Face, we decided to move on. Since I've been Artemis' right hand woman, there have been a lot of changes since then. Now, the Hunters treat me with more respect, more like a leader instead of some right-hand man. They treat me the exact opposite the way they treated Thalia.

Even though I'm now her right hand woman, I still feel like Artemis likes Thalia EVEN more now that she's dead. Thalia was always Atremis' favorite, and now, even after death, she still is. Not even Zoe would have outfavored Thalia.

Today was the day that we were supposed to tell Camp Half-Wits that Pineface was dead. I can't wait to see the look on their faces! I wanted us to tell them sooner, but Artemis was getting the healers to try and revive her again. Like _that _was going to happen.

I woke up with a weird feeling in my stomach; was this a bad sign? Elizabeth snuck her head in my cabin interrupting my thoughts. Gods, I hated her! She is _so _annoying.

"Hey Phoebs!" I've told her like 15 times NEVER to call me that! "Hey, hey, hey!" she does that when I don't answer her.

"Hey Elizabeth. NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she _always_ wants something!

"I'm just here to remind you that we're leaving soon. With or without you! Well, that's actually not true. We_ cant_ leave without you, your the one speaking at Camp Whatever!" Oh yeah I'm speaking.

"OK. Now is there anything else?"

"NO nothing! HAVE A GREAT DAY" she squeaked. Gods, annoying right? Her pigtailed head left my tent and it felt much quieter in there. Only a few peaceful moments later, she pops back in again.

"Actually, can I borrow a spare arrow, I'm missing one." Of course she's missing one, I stole it!

"Yeah NO! Now get out." I demanded. She flinched a little and headed back out. Good, peace again.

* * *

After a few more hours of hunting and training, we had to o to Camp Halfwits and deliver the news. Artemis made the usual arangements with her pervert of a godly brother, Apollo. He tried to take us all in his traditional carriage so he could go back and forth taking only 6 girls at a time. Leaving Thalia purposely alone with him in the end. Artemis never seems to notice when this happens; gods are the gods oblivious!

We told him the reason why we were going to camp and the temperature dropped about 10 degrees. THe ussual cheerful Apollo, looked starved and grey, like a ghost, like what Thalia probably looks like. Too soon? Yeah...

He took us anyways, but instead we used a golden limo. I sat behind the passenger seat, right behind Artemis. Lady and Apollo were talking about 'why you even care' and 'shes dead, dead, dead...' it was totally boring! After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to the strawberry field. A weathered trail was starting to form along the slope of the hill, which means there should be more campers than usual. I was the first one to enter for Lady's sake, there could be an enemy inside, other than you know, the whole entire camp!

Everyone was looking at me all panicked and scared. Ha! They should be! I walked over to some kid named Peter Johnson **[A/N could it be possible that Phoebe is a the long lost daughter of Mr.D?!] ** and grabbed him by his collar,

"Hey, chiiiiiill" What's this term he's using?

"I don't know what that means, and I don't care. I'm not very sincere," _obviously_ I heard him say under his breath. "What did you just say? Uggg never mind that! Here's the cold honest truth: Thalia Grace is dead." Lighting boomed above us. Zeus must not like the news as much as I did.

A few of the campers overheard me and started shaking there heads like I was wrong. Like _I_ was wrong! What do they know? They haven't seen Thalia in over a year! Some don't even know her! I started walking over to a clearing and the forming mob started following me. A few had their mouths stuffed and I then found out it was near Lunch time.

"EVERYONE! SHUTUP! OK good. Now you're beloved Thalia Grace... is dead. That is all. Also, the Hunters will stay in this camp with you _campers_ for a week. Suck it up. We don't want to be here as much as you don't want us here. Artemis' orders." I left everyone flabbergasted and I headed over to the Zeus cabin for no particular reason. Maybe I was going to pay respect to the deceased. Or maybe it was to see what Thalia Grace _really_ was. I didn't really know why I went, and it really didn't matter because Thalia didn't, erm wouldn't- no _couldn't_ mind.

I walked into her cabin and found a half done bed, open drawers and a black leather book...

* * *

OMG I know it kinda sucks but its the Holiday and im in Orlando so ya. Please keep reading I know this kinda gets off track a lot but it im trying my hardest!

Please

-Favorite

-Follow

-Review

-Enjoy :D

Please feel free to PM me about anything and everything. I would love some feedback and some suggestions for the next chapter :)

Happy Holidays (I guess this is my late Christmas gift lol but it was literally my birthday yesterday so please send me a gift back! like a review or a follow...)

~RandomChick1234


End file.
